


Snowed In

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Alex take advantage of being snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

It was always very difficult to convince Anne to get out of bed in the morning now that she was home. But in winter, it was very nearly impossible.

“Hey, wake up,” said Alex, poking the blankets that held her girlfriend.

“I’m awake but I’m not getting out of bed on this horrid day,” said Anne. She poked her head out of the blankets and Alex kissed her.

“Aww, c’mon,” said Alex. “Please get out of bed. I’ll pull the blankets off you.”

“I’ll fight you for them,” said Anne, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

“Seriously, come on,” said Alex. She grabbed hold of the blankets and began tugging at them.

“No,” said Anne. “Why don’t you join me under the covers?”

“And ruin our strictly platonic thing?” said Alex. “Well, it won’t ruin it anyway, the others are out.”

“Who could possibly stand to be out in this?” asked Anne. “I mean, Lisa I can understand, she’s crazy, but Linda?”

“Who knows?” said Alex. “But seriously, c’mon, come watch the snow with me.”

“No,” said Anne, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “It’s too cold.”

“Alright then,” said Alex. “Have it your way.” That said, she untucked the blankets and picked up Anne, still swaddled in her blankets.

“Alex, what are you doing?” asked Anne, giggling. “Are you trying to seduce me with your strength?”

“Maybe,” Alex teased. She carried Anne out to the lounge room, where she’d already made a fire earlier. She put Anne on the lounge gently, smiling at how much Anne was still giggling. “Stay there, I’m going out to get more wood.”

Alex didn’t get very far after she reached the door. She opened it, and a small drift of snow fell in onto the floor.

“I guess we’re snowed in,” said Alex. “Maybe we’ll have to repopulate the earth.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re both girls,” said Anne.

“Oh c’mon, where’s your sense of the dramatic?” said Alex. “You’re the drama queen around here.”

“Oh, alright,” said Anne with a roll of her eyes. She shuffled out of the blankets, too warm now from the fire.

“Should I put on music to set the scene?” asked Alex.

“I don’t know. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t read romance novels,” said Anne. “But if we’re going to repopulate the earth, as you say, I’m going to need more energy.” She kicked her blankets onto the floor and instead sat on the lounge to wait for Alex to bring her coffee.

“Power’s out,” said Alex after flicking the switch to turn the jug on and getting no response. “But who needs town-supplied electricity when you have me?” She let her palm come alive with electricity and pressed it against the wall.

While she waited for the jug to boil, Alex walked back into the lounge room. Anne was still sitting on the lounge, but now she looked more awake than she had before.

“It’s such a turn-on when you use your magic,” said Anne, beckoning Alex closer to her. When Alex stood in front of her, Anne grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Really?” said Alex. “If I’d known that before, I could’ve got you up easily.”

“Mm-hm,” Anne murmured. Her hands slipped under Alex’s shirt. “Arms up.”

“Thought you wanted coffee,” said Alex, but she complied and shivered slightly as her skin came into contact with the open air.

“I changed my mind, I want you,” said Anne. She continued kissing Alex as she removed the rest of her clothes, then pulled Alex onto her lap.

“Eager,” said Alex with a little giggle, and then moaned as Anne rubbed her fingers against her folds.

“I know what I want and I go after it,” said Anne. She kissed Alex’s neck for a moment before sinking her teeth in gently, eliciting another moan from her girlfriend. They didn’t usually do it like this, usually Anne preferred to see her oh-so-tough girlfriend on her back, but now she could see Alex’s muscles flex just slightly as she tried to hold herself upright. She wanted to run her tongue over those muscles, or maybe see how they worked while Alex’s legs were wrapped around her neck. It was a good thing that they had all day to do this.

Alex finally decided to start repaying Anne for what was being done to her, and slipped a hand into her pyjama pants.

“When were you going to tell me that you slept without panties?” asked Alex. Anne winked at her, her tongue held between her teeth.

Now it was Anne’s turn to moan as Alex started stroking her. She parted her thighs, wanting to feel Alex’s fingers in her, and moaned again as she got what she wanted. And then she returned the favour, slipping her fingers inside Alex and kissing her between moans.

Alex didn’t stop even when she reached her climax. Instead, she hooked her fingers and pushed them in deeper as she rode out her orgasm on Anne’s fingers, moaning. That brought Anne over the edge too, and she moaned and pressed her lips to Alex’s collarbone.

Alex slumped down, her arms draped over Anne’s shoulders, and panted.

“Do you think we should count how many times we do this today?” asked Anne.

“If you want.” Alex kissed her girlfriend on the lips, wondering how long it would be before they tasted of herself. “I didn’t know that you were so kinky.”

“What can I say?” said Anne. “You bring out my dirty side. By the way, I still want that coffee.”

“You mean I didn’t give you enough energy?” asked Alex.

“Nope,” said Anne. “Unless you can use your magic on me…”

“That can be arranged,” said Alex. Her fingers began to sparkle with electricity, and Anne blushed.

“Coffee first,” said Anne. When Alex walked away this time, Anne got up and walked into the bathroom to retrieve their robes. If they were going to do this all day, they may as well look the part.


End file.
